The World I Know
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: I saw her there crying. She was so beautiful. And I can’t throw that away. I turned forward again facing the ground" -CHUCK dealing with Blair's speech in the elevator post 2x15 Chuck/Blair feat. the world i know- collective soul


_Has our conscience shown?_

_Has the sweet breeze blown?_

_Has all the kindness gone?_

_Hope still lingers on._

_I drink myself of newfound pity_

_Sitting alone in New York City_

_And I don't know why._

_Don't know why._

She said she was done

I know I've made mistakes

I'm not proud of any

Of them

It seems like everything I do for Blair is wrong

I was influenced by some asshole

Who I can't believe I share blood with

Blair doesn't care anymore

About me

Everyone I've loved in life is gone

My mom- dead

My dad- dead

Blair- she doesn't care

I know I messed up

I thought when I came back to say I'm sorry

That it was enough was enough

She said I don't believe in myself

And that's she's done with us

I thought about all of that

While sitting in my room alone

1812 has never been so quiet

I haven't eaten or slept for days

"What's the point anyway?"

" No one cares about me"

I thought Jack

Cared but he didn't

He just wanted my company

And just wanted to see me fail

I took another swig of my scotch

And wiped the tears off my face

" IM CHUCK BASS….. and no cares"

That kept replaying in my head

Blair said she cared

But it doesn't seem like that's the case anymore

" Damn"

I yelled

Why do I keep feeling sorry for myself

Its all my fault Blair doesn't care

I shouldn't blame Blair

She's done everything she could

And

I don't think she'll mind of what I'm going to do next

I though to myself

I grabbed my coat and headed downstairs

I got into a cab

" Victrola please"

I told the driver

I couldn't be in that limo now

I will just think of Blair and I

_Are we listening?_

_Hymns of offering._

_Have we eyes to see?_

_Love is gathering._

_All the words that I've been reading_

_Have now started the act of bleeding_

_Into one._

_Into one._

* * *

bzzzzzzz

Blair checked her phone

B- do you know where Chuck is? No one has heard from him, since he talked 2 u.

S

S- I don't know or care!

B

B- come on B, I know you still love him. What if something happened? We called the hotel and they said that they haven't even brought food up there. B I'm worried

S

S- Ok , I'll go to Victrola to find him. But just to find him, nothing else

B

B- Ok good! Txt me when u find C

Bye xoxo

S

S- Bye xoxo

B

She grabbed her coat and headed downstairs

And got into cab

And headed towards

Victrola

* * *

"I might as well end everything, were something started"

I though to my self while

Getting out of the cab and heading inside

I grabbed a bottle of alcohol

And headed up to the roof

I took a big sip of the drink

And started wobbling around on the roof

_So I walk up on high_

_And I step to the edge_

_To see my world below._

_And I laugh at myself_

_While the tears roll down._

_'Cause it's the world I know._

_Ooooh it's the world I know._

"We are here Miss"

'Thank you"

She said while giving him money

She walked inside

And couldn't find him

She tapped one of the dancers on the shoulder

"Excuse I'm looking for Chuck Bass. Do you know where he is?"

She asked

" Yea, he just took one the bottles and headed up to the roof."

She told her

" Oh god, Thank you!"

Blair sprinted up stair to reach Chuck

She heard yelling

" NO ONE CARES, BLAIR, MY DAD, MY MOM, JACK! NO CARES, IM JUST AN EMBARASSMENT, THAT'S WHY EVERYONE AROUND ME LEAVES!"

I yelled to myself

I heard the creek on the roof door and turned around and saw her

" Well hello their Blair, you're here just in time to see me jump off this very building"

I told her

" Chuck, don't do this!"

She told me

While starting to cry

" Blair why do you care? I thought you said we were done. I'm just an unnecessary part of everyone's life, and you don't need me, so please excuse me while I do everyone a favor!"

I told her

" Chuck, no this isn't you! You don't need to do this!"

She said

" Blair just incase you don't know this is IM CHUCK BASS… and no one cares"

I said

While stepping to the edge

Tears rolling down my face

_So I walk up on high_

_And I step to the edge_

_To see my world below._

_And I laugh at myself_

_While the tears roll down._

_'Cause it's the world I know._

_Ooooh it's the world I know._

I turned around

And saw her

Standing there

" Chuck, I care and you should know that. Chuck I still care about you and love you! I had to say those things before, so you can realize how hurt I am after everything you've done to me. I know you're sorry about what you did, but sorry isn't good enough anymore. Chuck don't do this, if you jump off of there, then I might as well jump too! I wouldn't be able to spend another day without you! Stop Chuck please no!"

She told me

I turned back around and looked down

"I was too late" Blair thought to herself

_So I walk up on high_

_And I step to the edge_

_To see my world below._

_And I laugh at myself_

_While the tears roll down._

_'Cause it's the world I know._

" I can't do this," I thought to myself

I kept on turning around

And turning back

I saw her there

Crying

She was so beautiful

And I can't throw that away

I turned forward again facing the ground

And turn around the final time

She stuck her hand out

And I took a hold of it

And got down

And was looking her in the eye

Face to face

She tugged me close

And hugged me

I let go and

Told her something

She has been waiting way to long to hear

From me

"I love you, Blair"

She pulled me closer

And whispered in my ear

"I love you, too"

_Ooooh it's the world I know._


End file.
